


Предупреждал я дурака: не делай из меня врага

by fandom_Kylux_2016, ns17



Series: мини G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Love/Hate, M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ns17/pseuds/ns17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предположим, Лее удалось предотвратить всю ситуацию со Сноуком. Какой могла бы быть первая встреча Хакса и Бена?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предупреждал я дурака: не делай из меня врага

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Warned You: Do Not Make an Enemy of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060616) by [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose). 



Первый раз Хакс встречает его (в обозримом будущем он так и будет шипеть это «его», с точно такой интонацией) на официальном приеме.  
  
Генерал-лейтенант Хакс послан представлять Первый Орден на очередном нелепом праздновании, о котором ему известно, что Республике известно, что ему известно, что это всего лишь шитый белыми нитками предлог, чтобы продавить продолжение перемирия. Было бы смехотворно, если бы именно этого — жестов умиротворения агрессора — Орден не хотел от Республики в данный момент. Да в любом случае смехотворно, если подумать.  
  
Хакс замечает его, жмущегося по углам залы; он в мантии набуанского происхождения, вышедшей из моды лет так шестьдесят назад. Хакс фыркает в бокал и возвращается к прерванному разговору, и в какой-то другой вселенной, вероятно, на этом бы все и закончилось. Однако в этой вселенной бесполезный дипломатишка прослеживает направление его взгляда и говорит:  
  
— Неужто Органа?  
  
Хаксу приходится обернуться еще раз, сканируя толпу на предмет знаков присутствия мятежного матриарха.  
  
— Что, принцесса здесь?  
  
Как этот человек воообще работает дипломатом? Повернувшись и уставившись прямо на задрапированного незнакомца, он восклицает:  
  
— Нет, что вы! Не принцесса, ее сын.  
  
То, что у Органы есть сын, Хаксу известно. Эта информация была в досье, полученном им в день вступления в должность. Завоевать насколько возможно, гласила директива в досье. Установить контакт любой ценой. И пока Хакс пытается придумать наиболее естественный способ познакомиться с мальчишкой Органа, не слишком выдавая свой интерес, ублюдок сам подходит к нему:  
  
— Невозможно было не заметить, как ты глазеешь.  
  
Хакс пробует свою самую очаровательную улыбку. Глазеет, он? Вот же эгоцентричный, самодовольный нахал. Просто удивительно, как быстро разжижается королевская кровь, всего несколько поколений. Они, вероятнее всего, почти одного возраста, но поглядите, каким разгильдяем успел заделаться принц. Явно не возможности делают человека человеком.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, — говорит Хакс. — Есть на что посмотреть.  
  
— То же самое можно сказать о тебе, — тянет Органа самым распутным тоном, какой только можно измыслить в устах человеческого существа. Это все так недостойно, что у Хакса в буквальном смысле бегут мурашки по коже.  
  
— Не побеседовать ли нам снаружи? — Хакс делает жест в сторону балкона. Там никого нет, и вид приятный, и лишние уши в момент установления шпионского контакта с принцем ему точно ни к чему. Приглашение явно принято: Органа плывет в указанном направлении. Шелка развеваются и колокольчики позвякивают, как на арене цирка — самого миниатюрного цирка в галактике. Это как-то не по-хорошему завораживает.  
  
На балконе, при свете двух лун, отражающихся в каналах далеко внизу, Хакс пытается завязать разговор.  
  
— Тебе приходится столько торчать на этих дурацких приемах, — он перешел на покровительственный тон уже пару предложений назад.  
  
— Люблю развлекаться, — ответствует Органа. — А как насчет тебя самого? Кажется, ранг у тебя малость высоковат, чтобы тебя посылали на такие незначительные приключения.  
  
Генерал-лейтенант Хакс думает о своем повышении в ближайшем будущем, оглядывает снисходительно это беспутное нелепое существо по имени Бен Органа и даже находит в себе ресурс благожелательной жалости, трансформирующийся на его лице во вполне реальную улыбку. Бен, скорее всего, не смог бы отличить фальшивую улыбку от искренней, ну да неважно.  
  
— Ну, я пока не в таком высоком чине, — говорит Хакс, — не в таком, как скоро буду. Пока меня можно посылать. Но ты, ты же принц. У тебя не может быть столько времени на приемы.  
  
— Может быть, я прихожу только тогда, когда слышу о ком-то интересном, — мурлычет Органа. Он наклоняется ближе с гораздо большей грацией, чем можно было ждать от человека в таком наряде. Он вообще на самом деле такой... статный. И такая легкая добыча. — Есть тут сегодня кто-то интересный?  
  
— Ну, — говорит Хакс, проводя снизу вверх по руке принца своей рукой, затянутой в перчатку. — Я мог бы при желании назвать одного. Или двух.  
  
Принц прижимается еще ближе, кладет руки Хаксу на грудь, и все, что приходит Хаксу в голову, это: «О боги, он туповат, но, по крайней мере, красавчик».  
  
Ровно в этот момент кто-то в зале спотыкается, кажется, обо что-то вроде хрустальной чаши, вызвав такие вопли и переполох, что Хакс вынужден выйти из роли и тоже вытянуть шею, выглядывая, что там, за стеклянными дверями. Господь милосердный, кто проводит эту операцию? Кто отвечает за людей?  
  
— Мне лучше уйти, — говорит Органа, возвращая Хакса к реальности. Увы, ничего полезного из принца вытянуть не удалось, но, по крайней мере, способ коммуникации нужно наладить. Этот вечер еще может принести свои плоды.  
  
— Вот, — говорит Хакс, доставая из кармана диск. — Мой приватный канал связи. Нет причин портить многообещающие отношения из-за политики.  
  
— О да, — подмигивает ему Органа. — На сто процентов согласен.  
  
Лишь на следующее утро Хакс обнаруживает, что в карманах его униформы недостает не только диска для связи. Последнее коммюнике Верховного лидера тоже исчезло. Никакого другого объяснения быть не может: ублюдок, по всей вероятности, стянул его из кармана во время переполоха. Хакс стоит перед зеркалом, уставившись на пустой карман, целую долгую минуту, в абсолютном молчании, из последних сил сопротивляясь желанию испустить глубоко непрофессиональный бешеный вопль ярости.  
  


***

  
Ко второй их встрече Хакс, как ему кажется, подготовлен лучше, несмотря на то, что от одного вида принца «зови-меня-просто-Бен» Органы в груди вспыхивает неочищенная ярость.  
  
— Так-так, — говорит генерал Хакс. — Республика пытается выставить нас идиотами, устраивая парад отбросов Сопротивления на наших переговорах о пограничном режиме?  
  
— Сопротивление? — изумляется Бен Органа, поправляя высокий стоячий воротник своего вечернего одеяния. — Какое Сопротивление? Я просто принц, которому интересно, что вокруг происходит.  
  
Поджав губы, Хакс меряет его взглядом сверху донизу:  
  
— И мне предлагается поверить, что сын генерала Органы сегодня здесь потому, что он случайно мимо проходил?  
  
— Раньше ты верил, — хитрый взгляд сквозь густые ресницы.  
  
— Раньше я думал, что ты просто расфуфыренная примадонна у мамочки под крылышком, — отвечает Хакс. — Теперь я точно знаю, что ты расфуфыренная примадонна у мамочки под крылышком.  
  
— Если мы хотим поговорить, кто у кого под крылышком и с какой целью... — произносит Бен и еще имеет наглость недоговаривать.  
  
Хакс ему улыбается:  
  
— Это, кажется, платье твоей бабушки?  
  
Бен улыбается в ответ:  
  
— Это, кажется, папина медаль или для тебя ее копию сделали?  
  
— Из-за тебя я едва ее не потерял! — взрывается Хакс, в ту же секунду понимая, что эта вспышка тянет на выдачу секретных сведений Ордена. — На самом деле хотелось бы тебя должным образом за это отблагодарить.  
  
— Я сейчас совсем не одет для потасовки, — Бен совершенно спокоен. — Тебе придется обратиться к моему секретарю.  
  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, — практически выплевывает Хакс. — За какого варвара ты меня принимаешь?  
  
Теперь Бен кажется заинтересованным, вопреки желанию.  
  
— В таком случае, что это за угроза?  
  
— В этом случае это не угроза, — Хакс достает датапад из кармана шинели и протягивает его Бену, небрежно, как предлагают жевательную резинку или леденец. — Здесь нет ничего, к чему вы и так не имели бы доступа. Кроме распоряжений.  
  
Бен выхватывает датапад у Хакса с деликатностью разозленной акулы, выражение лица у него непроницаемое и опасное. Кажется, он знает, что там, уже до того, как открывает первый файл. По мере того, как перелистываются страницы, он сжимает и разжимает кулак. Орден обнаружил одну из баз Сопротивления в квадранте недалеко отсюда. Хакс приказал разнести ее на частицы темной материи и далее везде, из чего бы там в итоге ни состояла вселенная. Приказ должен был вступить в силу десять минут назад.  
  
Хакс даже не успевает увидеть движения, а Бен уже сжимает его горло. Глаза Хакса вылезают из орбит. Он пытается сделать глубокий вдох, сохранять спокойствие, но хватка Бена более беспощадная, чем кажется. Хакс такого совершенно не ожидал. Вокруг них публика, черт побери, и он уважаемый представитель не враждебных вооруженных сил, присутствующий здесь на переговорах! Должно же быть... не должно же... о боги, почему он не может даже вдохнуть?  
  
— Генерал Хакс, — произносит Бен низким голосом, угрожающе. — Не думаю, что вы хотите быть моим врагом.  
  
Хакс, лишенный возможности вновь занять позиции, на которых он чувствует себя уверенно, делает наконец выбор оружия. Он пинает Бена Органу Соло в лодыжку, как малыш в приступе раздражения. Это как-то даже в самом деле приносит удовлетворение, только вот дышать он по-прежнему не может. Бен пошатывается, сжимает горло еще безжалостнее, так, что вены, кажется, сейчас лопнут, и, наконец, бросает его. Хакс пятится назад, держась за горло.  
  
— Послушай меня! — рычит Бен. — Я предупреждаю только один раз. Не делай из меня врага!  
  
— Со всем нижайшим почте... к твоим... требо... — хрипит Хакс, — похоже, я уже сделал, так что отвали, будь добр.  
  
Взглядом, который на него бросает Бен, можно четвертовать. А потом вихрь развевающихся одеяний уносится прочь. Примерно через минуту, которую Хакс проводит, пытаясь выровнять дыхание (и избегая нервных взглядов других гостей, проходящих мимо), из соседней комнаты до него доносится что-то похожее на звук разбитого стекла. Исключительно дорогого, можно не сомневаться.  
  
Он ухмыляется. Бен-гребаный-Органа, вне всякого сомнения. Хакс поставил бы на это свои нашивки.  
  


***

  
Хакс на командном мостике корабля, перемещающегося в соседний квадрант и затем далее, к той планете, где Орден хранит запасные резервуары бакты. Ассистент прикасается к его плечу в тот момент, когда он проглядывает формы, которые нужно заполнить до конца смены.  
  
— Сэр, вам звонят по приватному каналу связи. Принять для вас сообщение?  
  
Хакс машет рукой, отсылая его. Ничем рискованным он в свободное время не занимается, и никаких судьбоносных, влияющих на карьеру секретов не таит.  
  
— Здесь у меня есть консоль связи, я сам приму.  
  
Когда Хакс оборачивается, он ожидает увидеть мать или, может быть, союзника с базы, решившего что-нибудь уточнить. Он не ожидает увидеть это странное, миловидное лицо Бена Органы — губы растянуты в улыбке, а на губах помада цвета взрыва сверхновой. Хакс почти роняет датапад.  
  
— Ты! — выплевывает он.  
  
— Я, — соглашается Бен. Блеск у него на губах напоминает Хаксу о том, что они почти поцеловались в тот первый раз. Он обнаруживает, что и сейчас был бы не против стереть, грубо размазать эти элегантные линии. Это все ужасно неуместно и безумно отвлекает.  
  
— Что ты вообще делаешь на канале связи Первого Ордена?  
  
— Ты сам дал мне этот канал, — напоминает Бен. Он выглядит таким расслабленным и довольным, что и вообразить невозможно, что этот самый человек месяц назад целиком уничтожил зеркальную стену в туалетной комнате посольства. — Помнишь?  
  
— Помню, — коротко отвечает Хакс и прищуривается. — И чему я обязан этим нежданным удовольствием?  
  
— Ну, просто подумал, что вежливо было бы выразить тебе соболезнования... По поводу всей этой истории... С запасами бакты.  
  
Хакс складывает два и два в единую секунду.  
  
— Это был ты!  
  
— Изрядная, должно быть, незадача, — продолжает Бен, — потерять за один раз столько резервуаров. Я, правда, даже и представить не могу, для чего вам столько, мы же все прекрасно знаем, что единственная цель вашего Ордена — поддержание мира в наши времена.  
  
— Если хочешь мира, — цедит Хакс, — готовься к войне.  
  
— Согласен, — ответствует Бен, наклоняясь ближе к источнику видеопередачи. Волосы струятся по его плечам идеальной, мучительно совершенной волной. — Я абсолютно согласен.  
  
— Я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом, — информирует Хакс.  
  
— Я весь в ожидании.  
  
Хакс стоит перед ним навытяжку, выражение лица самое свирепое.  
  
— Ты по-другому заговоришь, когда я с тобой разберусь!  
  
В этот момент физиономия Бена внезапно становится коварной, и он посылает Хаксу воздушный поцелуй. Пальцы его, протянутые в потоке видеотрансляции, после прикосновения к губам окрашены красным и оранжевым. Хакс демонстративно нажимает кнопку окончания связи.  
  
— Ваша дама звонила? — спрашивает ассистент, выныривая из-за соседней консоли.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Хакс. — Вот уж точно нет.  
  
И мысленно делает пометку как можно скорее сменить ассистента.


End file.
